tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Recovering in Tarn
Log Title: Recovering in Tarn Characters: Airachnid, Blockade, Deathsaurus, Goth, Overlord Location: Tarn Repair Bay Date: November 19, 2019 TP: Summary: The Decepticons slowly recover from the disastrous assault on Iacon. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 11:15:57 on Tuesday, 19 November 2019.' Blockade rests in the repair bay, not yet cleared but much better than yesterday. Since there's nobody currently around to tell him not to, he's sipping some engex to pass the time. Deathsaurus is hooked to life support, very still after last night's escapade. Hes been stabilized, but is still missing most of his internals. Hes deeply unconscious for the time being, marked on the rebuild list. >> Airachnid finishes the repairs on Overlord. << >> Airachnid finishes the repairs on Blast Off. << Airachnid returns from checking up on her experiements, making her way through the repair bay towards where Overlord and Blast Off were and checks on the both before she glances at Blockade, "Are you here for repairs as well?" Blockade nods to Airachnid. "Feelin' pretty good now, but I'm not a medic so I'm waitin' fer th'official word, yeah?" Blockade takes another sip. Airachnid simply looks Blockade over, frowning a bit before she walks over towards him one of her 'arms' dipping into a subspace pocket before pulling out a small scanner as she looks him over and checks the data against the records the medics have, "Mmmm.. bit scratched up, a few minor dings, but you are functioning effectively at 100. You are fit for duty." Blockade grins. "Great! I can head over to a bar insteada takin' up space here." He takes a moment to roll his shoulders and wake up his systems before getting to his feet. "Was a hellova fight, though." Airachnid arches a opticridge, "I was occupied when the battle happened.. had to turns off all comms to do the test properly only to turn them on afterwards to find out the attack gone rather badly." A wave, "We have quite a few heavy hitters down but from the report I saw we did not do much damage to them. AND the Autobots got one of their heavy hitters back suddenly if I understand it correctly?" Blockade nods. "Guess so. Deathy was out in front, but then he kinda exploded, and this little shrimp came out." He takes another sip of his engex. "The little shrimp comboed up with some kinda armor and -another- little shrimp, an' then he made some kinda bubble around most of us, whipped us inta th'air and threw us around. Flyboy over there-" he nods at Blast Off- "didn't stand a chance." Airachnid looks to Blast Off, "Yes, he was in.. a few pieces when I arrived last night. Luckily his Spark wasn't damage heavily." Blockade nods. "Yeah, he'll fly again. But it's a real nasty storm that can lift me offa th'ground. I was all tanked up an' everythin'." Airachnid walks back over to Blockade and reaches up to tap his shoulder as if examining something, "I am going to go through the records later, am curious to see how it was pulled off because it sounds like it was rather easy for this new arrival to do. GAME: Blockade PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Blockade cranes his head to see what Airachnid is looking at, but with pauldrons like he's got, it's not easy. "I guess so. Uh. Deathsaurus was goin' on about Star Saber, his big archenemy or whatever, so that mighta been him. Was just weird. We were doin' fine up until that move. Overlord was tradin' shots with Elita and her bodyguard, Boff an' I were shootin' the field. Megs was-" he pauses, with a slow grin. "he was all sparkly." Airachnid chuckels a bit, "Keep still.. I am curious about your joint and how it operates compared to some of the others." A few brushes of her fingers as well as a few taps from her 'extra's she draws back, "I heard about the glittering.. and saw some of it when I arrived last night." Blockade is happy to sit still. He transfers the engex to his other hand and takes another sip. "Yeah. Lugs was his usual self 'bout it. He'll have a poster of it, I bet." Airachnid nods, "From what I have heard that seems to be something he would do." She walks back to Overlord and starts working on him again, the last few pieces getting removed so she can begin the final repairs, "We shall see what the fall out is from this." Blockade nods. "Well, the big robo-chicken there's prob'ly got the worst of it. I wouldn't wanna be in his place when Megs starts layin' blame." Deathsaurus 's monitors beep a bit, showing he is about ready to regain partial consciousness. The one hand he has remaining, his left hand starts to twitch. His top row of optics stays offline, but the bottom two glow a dull crimson. He moves his head around wires and life support equipment, trying to figure out where he is. Throughout the evening, hes been touch and go, the equipment all thats keeping the Destron commander alive. He vents sa soft groan, making his awareness known. Blockade looks over at the giant chicken and takes another sip from his engex. "Poor slagger," he comments. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus is awake enough to attempt communication. Anyone else would either be dead, or allow themselves to fall into deep stasis. "Where..." He hopes last night was some sort of dream. Feels like he was hit with a planet though. "Trypticon?" he asks,trying to figure out where he is and how he got here first of all. Blockade leans a bit closer. "Tarn," he answers. "We got slagged all to hell and bailed out." Deathsaurus murmurs. "Tarn.." and then he rembers how he got here. "Star...Saber." oh yeah thats what hes focused on. Blockade shrugs. "I guess so." Deathsaurus coughs roughly and tries to sit up, only able to lift his head slightly. "How many..casualties, Blockade?" well he knows who hes talking to at leat. Blockade hehs. "Dead? None. Sittin' in repair bay? Pretty much everybody who came, though I think Megs got off the lightest. Makes sense, though. I just got cleared back for duty, but the spider lady wanted to take a closer look, so I'm sittin' tight." Overlord's optics brighten. "I know one person who survived," he says, hoarsely. Deathsaurus nods slowly. "Megatron.." he sort of remembers in a haze Megatron being there. And ..was he repairing him last night? No that cantbe. Megatron doesnt do that. He turns his head to the other voice. "Overlord. You got messed up." he chuckles. Blockade nods. "I dragged his aft back to the drop ship. Boff got smashed good 'n' proper, too." Overlord chuckles. 'Yes, but there's something I need for you to understand, Deathsaurus," he says. "Please, attend me, turn your audials up, if you would?" Deathsaurus nods "Blast Off and Overlord. Did well..Blockade." he has no idea how he got back here but figures someone loaded him up too. He turns his head in Overlord's direction slowly, the rest of his body completely immobile. "Listening." Blockade takes another sip of engex, waiting for the spider lady to get back to him since she told him to hold still. Overlord clears his vocalizer, then amplifies it before saying: "I. Told. You. So." Deathsaurus is perfectly still on his medberth, other then turning his head in Overlord's direction. When he hears Overlord, he gives a mixture between a cough and a snort and looks away. "Oh. Slag. Off." he says. "Should have let Scales take it." Overlord lays back, chuckling. Deathsaurus tries to move again, finding it difficult with his spinal struts snapped the way they are. He half-lifts his remaining hand, the movement shuffling any IVs he might be hooked to. All that effort for one simple gesture. A three fingered Cybertronian version of the bird. Overlord catches sight of the tri-bird and chortles with the smug satisfaction of the small minded gloating bastard that he is. Blockade hehs, takes another sip of engex. He's leaning against the wall rather than planted on a slab right now. In the shadows of one of the corners of the medical bay... A burst of black pixels glowing an eerie red appear, disappearing fast as the came, revealing Goth, hanging upside down from the rafters with his wings around him like a proper sleeping bat.. There was a twitching of his ears, then grumbling as his wings unfurl and he detaches himself from the rafters, quickly slinging over to land on his feet, and opened his optics, and giving a big yawn... ''' '''He'd Stretch a moment, cracking of his back struts heard, before he starts making his way over to the medical slabs, transforming back into his root mode, going over their medical charts. "I suggest you knock off your childish bickering before I /sedate/ you." He'd threaten the occupants. >> Goth finishes the repairs on Deathsaurus. << >> Goth finishes the repairs on Overlord. << >> Goth finishes the repairs on Blast Off. << Deathsaurus doesnt have the strength to do much else and lets his arm go limp. He had a rough night according to his files, floating in and out of consciousness but not really recharging much. He seems only semi-conscious right now, his top row of optics offline, the bottom only half lit, watching the ceiling. He spent most of what energy he had on making an obscene gesture at Overlord. Energy well spent. He coughs a bit, and nods to the medic, knowing better than to disobey. "Sir.." GAME: Goth PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Goth would go around, slab-by-slab to continue repairs done by him, and anyone else while he was asleep. His black mane of fur on his helm falling out of place as he worked, the dark bags under his optics having no cleared up at all... He just worked stoically and quietly... ''' '''He'd turn to look at Blockade, and as he went to approach, he once more, nearly slipped in the spill of energon.. and purg from Slugfest last night, but caught himself and let out a spew of curses. "Est?pidos malditos drones! ?Te dije malditas cosas para limpiar este desastre!" He'd chuff before looking back to Blockade and grumbled. "Sit." He'd tap his tool on one of the medical berths. Blockade stares at Goth for a second, then shrugs and moves to sit instead. Deathsaurus hears Goth curse out the drones and just watches him quietly. Hes not as...animated as he was the night before, feeling worse on the second day than the first. He murmurs. "Just need to get blockade the okay and then.." He groans, trying to pull his thoughts together. He flops his hand over his ripped up chest a moment. "So. Harmonex. Iacon. Forcefields. Why dont we have....at disadvantage." He murmurs to the ceiling barely audibly. Airachnid re-enters the repair bay after taking a brief break to check on some of her experiments, again a small box in her hand as she looks over who is there before moving back over towards Overlord's location, settling the box on a table near by before moving over to Blast Off and running a quick set of tests on his status before focusing on Overlord again. Blockade gives Airachnid a nod as she passes, then takes another sip of engex. He's still drinking with his off hand. Apparently he hasn't bothered to switch it back in her absence. "You should be resting and not worrying about such things at the moment, ni?o." He'd huff as he turned off Blockades pain receptors, and then got to work repairing the damage from the day before, grumbling out materials, how to repair what.. He was working deftly though, ears twitched forward. "I assume thee Ara?a did work while I recharged, after dealing with Des's... condition." He'd ask those in the medical bay with a nod after struggling to find the word. He'd then glance over as she walked in and gave a nod. "Speak of.." He'd tack on. Blockade uhs. "Yeah? She said I jus' had a few dings left, nothin' worth worryin' over." Deathsaurus murmurs. "Hurts too much to rest well." he admits. "Just focusing my mind on other things so I dont think about it." he says. "I assume what happened wasnt some sort of nightmare..he really is back." Airachnid half turns a bit as she pauses in one report, "A few dings, dents and scratches were all that my tests showed left. As we have many wounded still, I left it to him to go get a shine job." "Bah, that's fine, I'll finish it." He'd chuff, taking care of those said dings, making sure things were reconnected, and reactivated.. He was rather thorough about it all and nodded after giving Blockade once more over, before turning his pain receptors back on. ' '"Yes.. Yes... Don't stress yourself over it ni?o." He'd huff, before looking to Airachnid and nodded. "It is fine." he'd say, before moving back over to Des. "Blast Off I finished the repairs on, merely needs a few things activated here in a few cycles." He'd report, before pointing to the chart set on the shuttles medical berth. "Overlord is nearly clearable." He'd nod. "Ah, finished our Lord's repairs during the late lunar cycle." He'd add. ''' '''Goth did glance to the box and raised a ridge, an ear twitching upward... He'd then yawn once more. Deathsaurus murmurs "Lord Megatron was in here last night wasnt he.." He says distantly, with a frown "I don't remember much after Saber emerged..." he admits. "I think I remember Lord Megatron repairing me. Im not sure if thats correct though." Overlord chuckles. "You remember that I'm right," he says. Deathsaurus groans and rolls his optics. "About one thing. I dont expect a repeat performance." "S?, our Lord was helping me ni repairing the breach too your spark." He'd huff in confirmation as he worked, looking through all the broken internals, supports, enforcements, etc, trying to get an idea of just how Des's internals were set up... once he put the pieces back together like a puzzle. ' ' ''' '''He'd then look up from his work with a deadpan expression on his face, and then just gave a sardonic smile, leaving Overlord to Airachnid's mercy. "Well Des, at least I can say one thing." He'd nod. "You didn't die." He'd shrug, giving a fang filled smile... the energon and other fluids on his hands not helping the image it gave the vampire. Blockade hehs. "I'll drink to that." And he does. Airachnid catch's Goth's glance and gives a soft evil chuckle, "An experiment I cannot leave far from me. Bad Things can happen if I get too far." Airachnid turns back to Overlord, her hands going to work along with her 'extras' which each has a medical item of one kind or another as she works to finish up his repairs. "Overlord, do as full a check of your systems as you can and tell me of any errors.. beyond your lack of mobility and pain at the moment of course. Both will be returned to active soon enough." Deathsaurus nods slowly "Thanks to you. I owe you, Goth. Hopefully...it will continue to be the case." hes quiet for a long time. "I owe Megatron now. Honor dictates.." hes cut off by a corough cough, looking to goth. "Shoudl clean up. You're covered in.." His optics flicker a bit as he struggles to stay online. Overlord grunts and does as he's bid. "My strength feels back up to standard," he says. "Though if I try to move, there's a residual clumsiness that I highly dislike and the pain seems to be sappign some of my endurance. I trust you'll have this corrected shortly, Airachnid? I have things I'd rather be doing." Airachnid taps her chin as she looks at Overlord, "You should not be able to feel any pain right now at all. I have your limbs disabled incase you came online while I was working on them." Her datapad comes out as she steps closer to Overlord again and starts another system check on him, "Hmmm.. Oh. That might be why.." She half turns and looks at the cameras in the repair bay before she looks back to Overlord and taps something in as she connects a line to him and turns the receptors fully off this time. "A few more fixes and some tests to ensure they are sync'd right and you will be fully online again." Goth couldn't help but chuckle at Blockade. "Ahh makes me wish I had some of the brandy my mate used to keep around the medical bay." He'd reminise as he worked in Des's chassis... He'd hem glancing at the box. "Long as it doesn't get loose in here." He'd simply say as he kept working, raising a ridge at some of the broken wiring. ' '"Bah, I've been covered in worse, such as Dweller digestive fluid." He'd wave a hand in dismissal. "Rest, stop pushing yourself, est?pido." he'd huff. Overlord would shrug but doesn't. "That's as may be, but there's a level of discomfort inherent in this situation," he sasy, then relaxes as his receptors are turned off. "..better,' he says. "And good, hopefully it'll be soon." Airachnid turns her head just a bit to look to Goth, "Long as no one opens it, all of you should be fine." Then she pauses, "I will need to access the repair bay's sensors and set a alarm for if Harbinger enters... it seems she tried to.. help at some point last night." Deathsaurus gives a tired chuckle. "You and me both. though not sure how I'd get it in my systems right now.." He stays still as Goth works. He does finally do as the Doctor orders and lets his body relax. He's quiet for a long time, perhaps brooding. Then his vents deepen and its obvious hes in rest mode, still quite exhausted from everything. Goth grunts. "Noted." He'd say in response to both Airachnid's observations. "She should not be working on others without observation." he'd grumble in annoyance. "Who did she damage?" He'd ask dryly, looking over for a moment, before looking back down at the mess, and then to Death, and huffed, bringing up a holoscreen with the new build schematics and plans Scalpel had started. ' ' ''' '''He started looking them over, using the stylus he took form his subspace to start making notes on the side, making modifications as he went, mainly making note of things that would need changed to accommodate parts. (Thankfully this was his own copy he could work on) He then glanced at Blockade, and Airachnid. "...Hmm know I don't think I ever properly introduced myself to ether of you." He'd muse tapping his stylus against his mouth in thought. Blockade hehs. "I'm Blockade. Nobody special- just yer standard artillery piece." Goth optics over Blockade, tilting his helm. "A pleasure." He'd nod, ears flicking slightly in response. "I am Goth, I'm medical and senince officer here." He'd introduced and hemmed. "Sometimes Intel personnel." He'd muse in thought as he nodded to the bot. >> Blast Off is reactivated by Goth.<< >> Goth finishes the repairs on Deathsaurus. << Blockade nods. "Nice to meetcha." He takes another sip of engex. "I was goin' ta head out to a bar, but the spider lady said she wanted to look at somethin' first, so..." he tilts his head Airachnid's way. He doesn't actually know her name, either. >> Goth finishes the repairs on Overlord. << Airachnid finishes a few more tweaks on Overlord before she taps another command, "Turning your pain receptors online, Overlord. STarting them low then working upwards." A pause as she notices the looks and turns her head a bit to look at the other two before sighing, "I really have been away for far too long. Go away for a few million years and people forget." She shakes her head before she says simply, "Airachnid, Bounter Hunter, Spark-tracker and now apparently Executive Officer for the Intel division." Overlord sighhs, a mix of contentment and discomfort as his pain receptors come back on line. "..so far, so good," he says. "Though, should you make a mistake, I will make my displeasure known, Airachnid." He chuckles. "Though, in that case you can take heart: your name will most definitely be remembered. With a shudder." Blockade nods to Airachnid. "Hey, I'm just a grunt made to shoot things. Keepin' up with Intel's somebody's else's job." "Airachnid... right, noted se?ora, we have met on a few occasions but never received your name." He'd nod. He took a moment to clean his hands before going over and finishing Blast off's repairs, and lets out a relieved sigh, almost everyone is back on their feet, compared to overwhelming amount of injuries that where here before... He'd take a moment to just make his way over to a nearby chair and fall into it to relax, rubbing at his optic ridges. Blockade takes another sip of engex. "Well, if I'm cleared, I'll clear out," he offers. Goth glances once more to Blockade in debate but nods. "Indeed, cleared to go." He'd hem, he wasn't used to people /not/ hanging around to talk, but for now, he just rested in the chair tiredly. Blockade nods and heads out. Time to find a bar. Log session ending at 16:52:15 on Tuesday, 19 November 2019.